Sol de media noche
by Bella Diggory Cullen
Summary: El hermano mayor de Harry es el "niño que vivio". Harry llega a hogwarts con una inteligencia que es normalmente subestimada y Cuando Harry es puesto en Slytherin su familia lo rechaza. Junto con su amigo Draco Malfoy enfrentaran los peligros del torneo de los tres magos.
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA!**

**Esta historia es una traduccion autorizada por el autor...****(En estos momentos no recuerdo el nombre del autor original ********( que **verguenza) luego lo busco y lo pongo aqui...

**Harry Potter NO me pertenece al igual que esta historia. **

**Que tengan una buena lectura :D**

* * *

La plataforma 9 ¾ estaba llena esta mañana. El expreso de Hogwarts tiraba vapor blanco al aire haciendo gritar y silbar a la multitud. La gente no noto que estaba ahí, no con todo los chillidos de las lechuzas, los gritos de los diferentes familiares y el parloteo de los estudiantes. El ruido que hacia su baúl al cargarlo se perdía en la multitud. El dio un paso hacía atrás, mirando la escena caótica frente a él, con los ojos muy abiertos.

Nunca había visto tantos búhos, ratas, y gatos, excepto en un zoológico. Había otras aves también, un par de palomas gordas y uno o dos halcones. Los halcones se veían muy incomodos en sus jaulas con sus capuchas. Vio a un chico que perdió el control de su jaula y el pájaro que estaba dentro chilló y le mordió el dedo. El chico le grito, y le grito, al pájaro. _Eso fue estúpido, fue su culpa que la jaula se cayera_ .

Observo en silencio como los padres se despedían de sus hijos, dándoles abrazos y besos. Vio como un muchacho pelirrojo gruñía y se alejaba de su madre, claramente avergonzado por haber recibido un beso en la mejilla de su madre en publico. _Si ese hubiese sido yo, no me hubiese alejado_, pensó con envidia.

4 Sus padres lo ignoraban, dándole toda su atención a su hermano gemelo (que era mayor que él). Lanzo una mirada a sus padres que, con gusto, abrazaban y besaban a su hermano al mismo tiempo que le decían que tuviera cuidado y que les esbribiera si necesitaba algo. El resoplo, lo mas probable es que recibieran una carta de el dentro de unos días, diciendo que había olvidado alguna pieza esencial de su equipo de Quiddicht o algún precioso articulo que quería presumirle a alguien. Su "maravilloso, perfecto, guapo, y famoso hermano". El camino en frente de su familia arrastrando su baúl negro con detalles en color plata detrás de él.

5 Su madre frunció el ceño. Oh, bien, aquí viene otra conferencia, pensó. Lily Potter solo fruncía el seño cuando estaba apunto de regañarlo por algo que supuestamente había echo.

6 –Harry, no se porque no compraste un baúl en color rojo y oro. No hay posibilidad de que entres en otra casa que no sea Gryffindor. No con tu hermano ahí- Agregó mirando con cariño a su hijo mayor.

–No me gusta el rojo y oro, mamá. Ya te lo dije- Replico Harry con exasperación, pensando en que no había manera que el entrara en Gryffindor, _No con Zachary allí_.

–Cuida tu tono cuando hablas con tu madre madre muchacho- Dijo James Potter amenazadoramente, entrecerrando sus ojos marrones con disgusto.

–Si, _Señor_- Harry gruño. Su padre nunca lo llamaba por su nombre, el no recordaba que alguna vez lo haya llamado Harry, siempre era Niño o muchacho.

Él se alejó de ellos y saco su varita del soporte de muñeca donde la guardaba, murmuro _Locomotor Mortis _y vio con satisfacción como el baúl comenzó a moverse hacía adelante. Harry subió al tren, dirigió su baúl hacía un compartimiento vacío y con un _Wingardium Leviosa_ , lo llevo hasta el estante de arriba.

Se sentó en el compartimento, sintiéndose satisfecho con sus hechizos. Él había estado practicando cada vez que podía. El hechizo de levitación fue el único hechizo que no estaba seguro de haberlo echo bien, el pequeño movimiento "Agitar y golpear" había sido difícil de practicar sin una varita. El había estado practicando con un palito de su patio trasero.

El estaba muy emocionado. Finalmente iba a poder asistir a la famosa escuela Hogwarts. Tendría que haber estado asistiendo desde hace tres años, pero sus padres le habían puesto un muy potente encanto supresor de magia sobre el cuando había comenzado a mostrar signos de habilidad mágica. Lo único que les importaba era su pequeño y perfecto Zachy.

Cerró sus ojos esmeralda con irritación, tratando de sacar a sus padres de su mente. En su lugar, volvió a pensar en las casas de la escuela. Las casas eran cuatro, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff y Slytherin. El no quería estar en Hufflepuff ya que todos decían que los de esa casa eran un montón de idiotas indecisos. Gryffindor estaba inmediatamente descartado. Ravenclaw era la casa para la gente con inteligencia y valor, y los Slytherin eran famosos por su astucia y lealtad hacia su casa. Esas eran sus dos opciones. Aunque de las dos casas, Slytherin, sonaba como la mejor opción.

También era bueno que la casa de Slytherin era el enemigo de la casa Gryffindor. La rivalidad entre las casas había estado ocurriendo durante siglos según _"Hogwarts: una historia_". Había leído los viejos libros de escuela de sus padres cuando aprendió a leer. Los elfos domésticos le habían enseñado a leer, ya que la única preocupación de sus padres durante los últimos 15 años había sido su famoso hijo mayor. Decir que sus padres no habían tenido tiempo para el sería eufemismo.

El tren había estado en movimiento durante unas horas cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió. Se dio vuelta para ver al recién llegado y vio a un rubio de rostro pálido con unos llamativos ojos grises mirándolo. El desconocido lo miro durante un rato mas, luego miro el baúl negro y plata donde, con una caligrafía elegante, _H. Potter_ y dijo:

– Así que tu eres uno delos famosos Potter. Me sorprende no haberte visto antes. Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy.

Los ojos de Harry brillaron con irritación cuando dijo –Sí, resulta que soy uno de ellos. Aunque, desde luego, no tuve elección. Solo en caso de que te importe, me llamo Harry.-

– Así que... ¿No te gusta ser famoso?- Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras, levantando una ceja con cortés incredulidad.

– Primero, yo no soy el famoso. Y segundo no, no me gusta. Mi hermano es un imbécil insoportable, y mi padre es un idiota engreído que destruye la reputación de los Sangre pura cada vez que abre la boca.- Espetó Harry

-Creo que tú y yo realmente nos podríamos llevar bien,Potter-

–Llámame Harry-

–Entonces, tu puedes llamarme Draco. ¿En que casa estas?

–No lo se-

-¿Cómo es que no sabes en que casa estás?- Pregunto Draco

–Yo nunca he estado en Hogwarts antes-Explicó Harry –Mis padres consideraban que no era necesario para mi recibir una educación Mágica.

-¿Cómo evitaron que recibieras la carta hasta ahora?- Preguntó Draco, con sus ojos grises iluminados por la curiosidad.

–Con un encanto de supresión de magia- Dijo Harry- No pude romperlo hasta hace poco. No tenia permitido estar cerca de una varita o un mago adulto desde que tenia seis años-

Draco soltó un silbido -¿Por qué tus padres hicieron eso?

–Lo único que les preocupa es mi famoso y perfecto hermano. Ellos no querían tener que preocuparse por su otro hijo- Dijo Harry venenosamente.

-¿Así que vas a estar en Gryffindor, verdad? Todos los Potter han estado ahí-

– De ninguna manera. No quiero tener nada que ver con mi familia o su preciosa casa.

–Espero que entres en Slytherin entonces. Esa es la mejor casa de toda la escuela. Casi todos los magos poderosos ,de los últimos 80 años, han estado ahí. Nosotros somos los únicos que velemos en esa escuela. Los Ravenclaws son inteligentes peor solo entraras ahí si tienes inteligencia.

–Créeme, tengo inteligencia de sobra- Sonrió Harry-M hermano solo tiene habilidades mágicas promedio, yo soy el que tiene el talento, lastima que no soy exactamente fiel al nombre dela familia.

–Encantado de conocerte, Potter. Espero verte en la mesa de Slytherin. Ya casi llegamos, es posible que quieras cambiarte-

–Gracias. Te veo luego, Draco-

-Hasta luego, Harry-

Draco dio media vuelta y se alejó. Harry se puso su túnica con una risita. Si sus padres se enteraban que había estado hablando con una Malfoy… ser rio entre dientes al pensar en las reacciones de sus padres. Todo el mundo sabía que los Malfoy eran los principales defensores del señor oscuro. Su madre lo habría mirado con los labios tan apretados que se le hubiesen puesto blancos y su padre… Corto la línea de pensamiento en ese instante, negándose a pensar en James Potter.

Cuando el tren paro, el se llevo su baúl a lo largo dela plataforma y luego camino por el sendero. Al final del sendero los esperaban carruajes sin caballos. Harry sabía que los carruajes eran tirados por thestrals y por un momento quiso ser capas de verlos. Sabía que era probable que pudiera verlos dentro poco tiempo porque los thestrals solo podían ser vistos por aquellos que habían visto a alguien morir.

Entro en el cuarto carruaje y se encontró a si mismo sentándose solo. Eso estaba bien con el, eso le daba tiempo para repasar su presentación. Harry sabía que la clasificación sería publica, luego de que el profesor lo presentara. El era el primer estudiante en ser aceptado en la escuela tres años tarde. Dumbledore y sus padres querían hacer publicidad con esto. El sonrió ligeramente, este era un truco publicitario que le gustaba. Sería bueno shoquear a sus padres y a sus amigos, por no mencionar a su estúpido hermano malcriado.

Harry Potter se echó a reír y fue bueno que este solo en el carruaje. Su risa le enviaría escalofríos por la espina dorsal a cualquiera que se atreviera a escucharla. _La vida es buena_, pensó, _muy buena._

* * *

**_Espero que les haya gustado..._**

**_Bella_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola!**

**La historia es de Herald-MageAnduli**

**aqui esta el otro capitulo... Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia :)**

**esta es mi primera (Bueno mia entre comillas) historia que tiene tantos comentarios, alertas y favoritos en un solo cap...**

**He empezado a leer Maze Runner: correr o morir, hasta ahora lo que leí me encanto. ¿alguien ya lo leyo?**

**¡Que tengan una buena lectura Larchos! :D**

* * *

_Capitulo 2:_

Severus Snape se sentaba en su lugar habitual al final de la tabla del personal, frunciendo el ceño furiosamente a los estudiantes que entraban a la habitación y se sentaban en las mesas. Su ceño se profundizo cuando vio a Zachary Pottersentarse en la mesa de Gryffindor, rodeado por su usual grupo de admiradores. El vio al pelirrojo acicalarse en su asiento mientras hacía un comentario desagradable que estaba diseñado para ser ingenioso. Cada vez que un mechón de su pelo rojo caía sobre su cicatriz en forma de rayo, selo ponía de tras dela oreja.

_ Tengo suficiente con este pequeño imbécil arrogante de cabeza grande y ahora soportar tambien a su gemelo._ Seguramente el otro gemelo sería igual de molesto e ignorante que su hermano famoso. Vio como sus Slytherins entraban con cara de disgusto al gran salón. Todos excepto Zabini, Lestrange y Malfoy. Los tres caminaban hacía la mesa de Slytherin con caras frescas e ignoraban completamente a los Gyffindors.

Ellos tres eran unos sangre pura de confianza y guapos. Pero los tres eran completamente diferentes. Tor Lestrange tenía cara de duendecillo , el pelo rubio oscuro y los cálidos ojos marrones de su padre mortífago, el erael mas pequeño del grupo. Blaise Zabini era un elegante pelirrojo con ojos azul oscuro. El era el hijo menor de una familia griega que había permanecido neutral en la guerra y el mas alto del grupo.

Draco era el del medio, pálido, con pelo rubio casi blanco de su padre y ojos grises. Él era el hijo mayor ( Y el único reconocido) de Lucius el mortífago. Por un momento los ojos grises del chico se encontraron con los azules del chico de pelo negro y se redujeron increíblemente.

Lamont era su hermano menor, pero Lucius había repudiado al niño después de que entrara en la casa de Gryffindor y se convirtiera en uno de los mejores amigos de Zachary Potter.

Los ojos de Draco se encontraron con los suyos y el muchacho le do un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza en forma de saludo, él le devolvió el gesto. De todos los Slytherins los tres eran los estudiantes mas competentes y capaces. No le molestaba ser uno de los padrinos de Draco (Junto con Rodolphus Lestrange). El encontraba al muchacho simpático y tenia una inteligencia que coincidía con su buena apariencia.

Después de que los aterrorizados niños de primer año fueron ordenados, vio como Dumbledore se levantó y se dirigió al podio. Los alumnos prestaron muy poca atención a sus advertencias habituales y le prestaron mas atención al echo de que se iba a realizar el Torneo delos Tres magos por primera vez en un siglo.

-Ahora, ustedes vana ser testigos de un hecho poco habitual en a escuela Hogwarts. De vez en cuando se aceptan estudiantes trasladados desde otras escuelas. Pero ellos nunca son aceptados si no estaban en la lista original y si ya superaron el tercer año de escuela. Nunca hemos aceptado un estudiante que no sea un transferido pero eso esta por cambiar. ¡Démosle la bienvenida a Harry Potter!.-

Las puertas de roble se abrieron y Minerva entro al salón, seguida por el gemelo mas joven. Severus parpadeo. El chico era tremendamente diferente a su famoso hermano por lo menos en la apariencia. Tenía cerca de 5 pies de alto, era delgado y parecía estar compuesto enteramente por huesos largos y estrechos. Su rostro era hermoso, con pómulos delgados y prominentes y una frente alta y lisa. Los cálidos ojos esmeraldas del chico contrastaban con su rostro pálido y su pelo negro azabache que tan recto y fino como el del propio Snape.  
10 Lo mas sorprendió a Severus fue la expresión fría de la cara del joven. Miraba a su alrededor con una mirada de confianza e inteligente. Cada movimiento era preciso y engañosamente lento. Con calmase acerco a Dumbledore y le estrecho la mano al director, aceptando su bienvenida.

Minerva se acercó a él con el sombrero seleccionador y lo puso sobre sus ojos. Este delibero durante un tiempo sorprendentemente largo, Severus asumió que el sombrero lo colocaría inmediatamente en Gryffindor. Miro hacía la mesa de Gryffindor y vio que Zachary veía la clasificación de su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados. Tenia en su boca una mueca extraña y a Snape le tomo un momento darse cuenta de que era un expresión infeliz. _Que extraño, pensó. Yo pensé que el niño de oro estaría feliz de que su hermano estuviera aquí._

12 El sombrero abrió la boca y dijo: -He llegado a una decisión.-

-¿Cuál es tu decisión en esta ocasión tan trascendental?-Pregunto Dumbledore mientras Minerva le quitaba el sombrero a Potter

-_Slytherin_- respondió el sombrero de una sola vez en un tono muy decidido. Severus casi salta por la sorpresa

Toda la escuela estallo en murmullos y susurros tanto de los estudiantes como del personal. Esto era algo inaudito, ¿¡el famoso niño que había derrotado al innombrable tenía un hermano Slytherin!?

La boca del joven Potter se torció para formar una fría sonrisa, mientras unos ojos marrones parpadeaban mirando con asombro a los ojos de su hermano. Después de un momento Zachary apretó los dientes con rabia y se quedo sentado malhumorado. Harry levantó la barbilla de manera desafiante y caminó hacia la mesa de Slytherin, tomando asiento junto a Draco, quien parecía encantado.

Severus no pudo apartar la mirada del joven Potter durante la cena. La sonrisa triste, pero victoriosa, que tenía en la boca era muy inesperada. Giro su cabeza para ver a Zachary y observó la expresión de enojo del chico mayor. Sin duda el hijo _perfecto_ iba enviarles a sus padres una carta con la sorprendente noticia.  
_Bueno, este año promete ser bastante interesante_

* * *

__

Zachary miraba a su hermano pequeño con la boca formando una delgada línea. De repente, sonrió. Esta era su oportunidad de deshacerse de la pequeña plaga. Había avergonzado el nombre de la familia y esto no tenia arreglo, no había forma de que James soportaría un hijo Slytherin. Era hora de enviar a sus padres una carta. De todos modos tenia que enviares una carta, había olvidado su foto favorita en su casa.

_Ahora no tendré que verlo en casa en las vacaciones de verano_, pensó alegremente. Su hermano menor era un fastidio de todos modos, siempre actuaba tan superior.

Se dio vuelta y le dio una sonrisa falsa a Hermione Granger. La chica era melenuda y no muy atractiva, pero tenia un cerebro –Mione ¿Podrías ayudarme a redactar una carta para mi padre esta noche? Creo que debería saber donde se a clasificado mi hermano.-

–Con mucho gusto, Zachary- susurro ella, batiendo sus pestañas y sonriendo.

–Gracias. Tu eres la chica mas inteligente de la escuela, sabes que me gusta aconseguir lo que quiero- Sonrió Zach

–Ciertamente, te gusta- ronroneó Hermione.

* * *

Harry se puso de pie y siguió a Draco haciala salida del gran salón. Elotro Slytherin se había ofrecido a acompañarlo a la oficina de McGonagal para elegir sus clases. Mientras camina sonreía ampliamente. ¡Él lo había logrado, había sido colocado en Slytherin! Eso era completamente lo opuesto a lo que su familia esperaba de él.

Entró al despacho de la profesora y miro hacia arriba, ella lo miraba severamente.- Mañana a las 8 en punto vamos a probar tu nivel de conocimiento. Lo mas probable es que seas colocado en las clases de cuarto año. Tienes dos asignaturas optativas ¿Qué quieres?

Draco le había recomendado dos y sonaban lo suficientemente interesantes como para elegirlas. –Quiero cuidado de criaturas Mágicas y esgrima por favor-.

–Muy bien. Suponiendo que entres en las clases del cuarto curso, tendrás que tener exactamente el mismo horario que Malfoy aqui- Ella no parecía nada sorprendida- Tienes que estar en tu sala común justo en la puesta de sol y si eres atrapado saliendo después del toque de queda obtendrás al menos dos detenciones y perderás puntos de tu casa.

-Sí, profesora- Dijo fríamente

Una vez que él y Draco salieron del despacho, el rodo los ojos y dijo:

-¿Acaso me cree un niño de primero? Estoy algo viejo para ser intimidado por amenazas de detención.-

Draco le sonrió y dijo –Lo sé. Ella también es así en las clases. Ella es la jefe de Gryffindor por lo tanto siempre hace caso omiso de las bromas de tu hermano y le da puntos por cualquier cosa. ¿Has visto a esa chica peluda de pelo rizado con los dientes delanteros largos sentada junto a él?

–Sí-Sonrió Harry- Ella no es exactamente la chica mas linda del mundo, ¿verdad?-

-¡Claro que no!-Draco se rio- Ella no es mas que una escorio, sangre sucia sabelotodo. McGonagall la adora y siempre esta alabándola. McGonagall enseña transfiguración, única clase que vale la pena es Pociones, que es impartida por el profesor Snape. El es el jefe de nuestra casa y es un Mortífago. Mi padre es amigo de él y él siempre favorece a Slytherin. Es muy divertido verlo insultar a tu hermano.

–Por supuesto que debe serlo- Sonrió Harry

Los dos caminaron hacia las mazmorras y entraron a la sala común de Slytherin. La contraseña era "Lealtad". Miro alrededor de la sala común y sonrió. Estaba pintada con tonos de verde esmeralda, plata, oro, y negro oscuro. Dos chicos estaban sentados en cómodas sillas cercanas a la chimenea y él siguió a Draco cuando se acercaron a ellos.

–Blaise, Tor, les presento a Harry Potter- Dijo Draco.

– Es un placer- Murmuro el mas alto, con una agradable voz de tenor. Tenía ojos azules muy oscuros y el pelo rojizo dorado. –Mi nombre es Blaise Zabini.-

–Me alegro de conocerte Potter. Mi nombre es Torian Lestrange, pero todo elmundo me llama Tor- Tor tenia rasgos afilados, delgados y su piel se complementaba perfectamente con sus ojos marrones y cabello rubio oscuro.

–Por favor, llámame Harry. Estoy arto de ser llamado por mi apellido.-

–Por supuesto- Respondió Blaise. –No se como sobreviviste lidiando con el idota de tu hermano.-

–Yo tampoco.- Dijo Harry secamente.

–Vamos te voy a mostrar el camino a los dormitorios- Dijo Draco.

–Nos vemos Blaise, Tor-

–Nos vemos mañana Harry- respondieron los dos.

–Están bien-comento Harry mientras caminaban

–Blaise y Tor son los mejores, pero todos los Slytherins son amables unos con otros. Nosotros creemos en la lealtad de casa, a diferencia de otros que podría nombrar-

Llegaron a la habitación y su baúl negro y plata estaba apoyado en el extremo de la ultima cama de dosel dela habitación. Había una túnica verde y plata en la otra única cama que había.

– Esa es mía, todas las habitaciones don de a dos, he estado solo aquí desde primer año así que… será bueno tener algo de compañía.-

Harry se vistió para dormir, se meto debajo de las sabanas y dijo:

- Nos vemos en la mañana, Drake-

La única respuesta de Malfoy fue un gruñido. Él sonrió, cerro los ojos con la sonrisa todavía en su cara.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola!**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD! ¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! **

**Se que navidad ya paso y año nuevo tambien pero bueno...**

**¡Tengo oficialmente 14 años! ¡WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII! Cumpli el 11 de diciembre *_***

**La historia no es mia y Harry Potter tampoco**

******Aqui esta el otro capitulo... Gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia :)**

**¡Que tengan una buena lectura Larchos! :D**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente entro al gran salón bostezando, hizo su camino hacía la mesa de Slytherin y se sentó al lado de Draco. Justo cuando acabo de untar su tostada y verter jugo de naranja en un vaso llegaron las lechuzas. Harry parpadeo, y vio a las cientos de lechuzas que entraron en el gran salón, para entregar cartas y paquetes a los estudiantes. Él se quedo mirando a una lechuza con el rostro pálido, era una hermosa lechuza que pertenecía a su padre y que llevaba en sus garras un sobre escarlata.

Oh Merlín, me envió un vociferador, Zachary debe haberle dicho que estoy en Slytherin.

El pájaro no se quedó en la habitación durante mucho tiempo,dejo caer elsobre sobre la mesa y se fue, al parecer, todoslos estudiantes estaban mirando el sobre. Miroacia arriba y vio a su hermano sonriéndole desde la mesa de Gryffindor. Harry formo un puño con sus delgados dedos, ¡Pagaras por humillarme Zachary James Godric Potter!.

No se molesto en levantarse e irse a otro lado, toda la escuela oiría esto de todos modos, en su lugar, corto cuidadosamente el sobre y lo abrió. La voz de su padre con el volumen magnificado cien veces más salió del sobre.

–Bueno- La voz de James Potter era plana, sin inflexiones. Harry intento no temblar, la voz de su padre solo se oía así cuando él estaba enojado con algo o con alguien.

- Te criamos, te alimentamos y te vestimos, tratamos de poner algunos valores en tu cabeza pero aparentemente tu estupidez es tan grande que eres capas de ignorar lo importante que es tu hermano para elmundo mágico.

- Harry curvo sus labios formando un mueca, el odiaba cuando su padre lo insultaba asi. Miro hacia la mesa de profesores y al ver lacara de sorpresa del profesor Snape aparto la mirada con la cara roja por la vergüenza.

- Toda mi familia ha estado en la casa Gryffindor, la más noble casa que hay en Hogwarts, donde solo entran las personas que son valientes y abnegadas. No voy a dejar que tu, de todas las personas, seas el que ensucie nuestra reputación.

–Tu hermano me a sugerido esto durante años, debería haber sabido que mi perfecto y maravilloso hijo siempre tiene la razon- Harry vio a Zachary sonreír en la mesa de los leones. Tu madre esta de acuerdo conmigo, así que este es tu destino. Si tú quieres hacer este tipo de decisiones entonces solo tengo una opción, la casa de Slytherin siempre a creado magos oscuros y yo no voy a tolerar que un hijo mio este ahí, esa es la casa del enemigo mortal de tu hermano; así que…

-¡TU ESTAS OFICIALMENTE REPUDIADO!¡CONSIDERATE UN EX MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA POTTER!¡YO ME NIEGO A RECONOCER TU EXISTENCIA!. Los papeles están casi completos se te quitaran todas tus sucesiones y tu nombre. Ahora serás simplemente Harry, te sugiero que te acostumbres. Iremos a la escuela el día 4 para que firmes los papeles, una cosa más…

Harry miro el sobre y se pregunto que querría decirle su padre luego de todo lo le grito antes. El vociferador abrió la boca y dijo

–No necesito un segundo hijo cuando mi primer hijo es mi heredero y el orgullo de mi corazón. Tu eres un ignorante, arrogante y un ingrato, tu nunca llegaras a hacer algo asique acostúmbrate a ser un desconocido. Esta es la ultima comunicación que tendrás conmigo. Firma James Merlin Godric Rowan Potter, heredero de la nomble casa de Godric Gryffindor y de la noble casa Potter.

Harry rápidamente rasgo el sobre en dos y lo arrojo sobre su plato, saco su varta y gruño _incendio_. El sobre estallo en llamas de color escarlata, Harry salió del gran salón dejando un sobre haciéndose cenizas en una sala que estaba en silencio absoluto.

* * *

Severus observaba a las lechuzas volar hacia los estudiantes, sus ojos oscuros se detuvieron inmediatamente en una ave que llevaba un sobre de color escarlata chillón. El ave calló justo delante de Harry Potter y este se quedo sentado mirándolo durante un rato. Luego miro hacia arriba y vio la sonrisa triunfante se su hermano. La mirada de odio puro del muchacho mas joven le hizo retorcerse en su asiento _No me gustaría ser Zachary_ _Potter en estos momentos_, pensó.

El muchacho no salió de la sala para abrir el sobre como todos, el abrió el sobre allí mismo en la mesa. Severus admiraba su coraje, los vociferadores siempre eran embarazos debido a que proyectaban la voz de sus escritores.

Apenas abro el sobre la voz plana de James Potter salo del sobre. Severus lo había oído pocas veces hablar en ese tono de voz, ya que ese todo solo iba dirigido exclusivamente a las personas que despreciaba, a las que consideraba que eran inferiores a la basura. La única razon por la cual Severus no escuchaba esa vos a menudo era Dumbledore. Él se sorprendió mucho al escuchar a James dirigirse así a su hijo.

El despreciable Gryffindor comenzó a insultar la inteligencia de su hijo menor, por la cara de Harry él se dio cuenta que eso no era nuevo. Por un momento los ojos esmeralda del muchacho de encontraron con su expresión de sopresa, Harry se estremeció y volteo la cara muerto de vergüenza.

–La carta continuaba y James alababa a su hijo mayor, su famoso hijo mayor al mismo tiempo mostraba su enfermo fanatismo hacia Gryffindor. También se las arreglo para insultar al chico, diciendo que todo niño mágico sabia que el señor oscuro había sidoun Slytherin.

La vos plana de James se convirtió en un rugido cuando grito lo repudiaba y dijo que los papeles estarían completos en dos días. Luego la voz se hizo suave y amenazante de nuevo y Severus no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Potter le decía al muchacho, mediante la carta, que nunca seria nada en la vida y que nunca fue deseado de todos modos._Esto es irreal_, pensó, sacudiendo la cabeza _primero lo avergüenza delante de toda escuela anunciando públicamente que lo repudia y ahora lo insulta y lo degrada aun mas_.

Por un momento los ojos esmeralda miraron el sobre y luego el joven Potter rasgo el sobre en dos, lo quemo y salió del gran salón. Pero él no salió lo suficientemente rápido como para que Severus no note el dolor y la vergüenza en la cara del muchacho junto con algunas que se estaban formando en sus ojos verdes. Después de que el papel se convirtiera en cenizas y el fuego se apagara, un estudiante de la mesa de Gryffindor se puso a reir.

Severus giro su cabeza para enfrentar al estudiante que se reía y vio incrédulo como Zachary Potter temblaba de felizidad.

–¡Por fin papa se deshizo de ese tonto ocupador de espacio! ¿No tiene nada inteligente para decir ahora verdad?- Grito el hijo mayor de los Potter mientras se reía.

Zachary tenia suerte de que habían leyes acerca de como podían castigar los profesores a sus alumnos. Severus miro al muchacho famoso y deseo no ser un profesor. El muchacho capto su mirada por un momento y tragó saliva, la mirada de su profesor era casi asesina.

Uno de los pequeños compinches de Zachary rio nerviosamente y las conversaciones comenzaron en el gran salón. Severus entrecerró los ojos y uso el hechizo _Escuchar desde lejos_ para escuchar lo que Zachary estaba diciendo.

–Nunca quise un hermano de todos modos. Él se cree que muy inteligente, pero si el encanto de supresión de magia que mi padre le puso no se hubiese roto este verano, yo no tendría que aguantarlo aquí. Él es tan estúpido que mis padres ni siquiera se molestaron en educarlo, el no aprendo a leer hasta que cumplió los 7 ¡y solo aprendió a hacerlo por que nuestros elfos domésticos lo educaron!-

-Debe haber sido terrible tener que lidiar con él- Dijo Ron Weasley.

–Fue horrible de echo- estuvo de acuerdo Zachary- Lo que mi padre dijo es verdad, el trato de enseñarle a Harry algunos valores pero la mayoría de las veces el era tan estúpido que mi padre tenia que usar su mano-

_¿James lo golpeaba?_ Severus no poda creer que Zachary lo dijera así, tan a la ligera.

-Todo lo que mama hacía era ignorarlo o gritarle- Continuo Zachary- Ella siempre dice que es una lastima que él halla nacido con sus ojos, ya que él no tiene ni una pisca de inteligencia detrás de ellos. Deberías escuchar el tono de vos que utiliza con ella a veces, es francamente una falta de respeto.

–Pobre Lily- simpatizo Ron- Su propio hijo no la respeta-

–Puede que sea su hijo por sangre, pero no por familia. Después de esto, ni siquiera va a estar relacionado con nosotros por la sangre, gracias a Merlin. Mi papa tiene razón el nunca lograra nada con su arrogante ignorancia.

Severus cancelo el hechizo, incapaz de escuchar más. _Por Merlín, la forma en que tratan a este chico es increíble. No puedo creer que James golpeaba a su propio hijo, y menos mal que me di cuenta de como es Lily en realidad. _

Sentado en la mesa Severus pensó en la familia Potter durante un rato antes de desaparecer para prepararse para su primera clase. Tenia doble hora con los Hufflepuff y los Ravencaw.

Curiosamente estaba deseoso de tener su primera clase con el joven Potter, tenia muchas ganas de probar la inteligencia del niño. También estaba deseando quitar algunos puntos a Gryffindor, por razones comprensibles y aceptables por supuesto.

* * *

Draco miro, con sus tormentosos ojos grises, a su nuevo compañero de clases. Su disgusto a hacia James Potter había aumentado, repudia a su hijo solo por estar en una casa que a él no le agradaba era malo, pero ¿Decirle que había sido repudiado mediante un vociferador? Eso era cruel. Su propio padre por lo menos había tenidola decencia de informare su decisión a Lamont en privado.

Se debatió mentalmente sobre si ir o no ir antes de ponerse de pie y caminar por el pasillo. Miro a su izquierda y no vio ningún signo que muestre que Harry estuvo ahí, miro hacia la derecha y vio a Harry a la vuelta de una esquina, casi perdido entre la sombra de un pilar. Draco se acercó a él y se agacho frente a él, mientras que miraba al rostro de rasgos finos de Harry con compasión. Los ojos esmeralda, llenos de dolor y rabia, se encontraron con su mirada.

Draco se sentó junto al niño pequeño y le dijo – Tu no los necesitas de todos modos Harry, tu mismo me dijiste que nunca se molestaron en reconocerte. Tu inteligencia se pierde en ellos, pero no te preocupes, eres un Slytherin y los Slytherins siempre estamos para ayudar a otro Slytherin. Sev es mi padrino, si alguna ves necesitas su ayuda o un consejo él siempre va a estar dispuesto a escucharte.

-¿Sev?- Dijo Harry dicertido.

–Bueno, yo no puedo llamarlo Profesor Snape en privado- Draco se burlo-

–Supongo que no- Dijo Harry y soltó una débil risa- eso seria muy extraño, pero es que simplemente no veo como pueden ponerle un apodo como Sev-

–Mi Papá y Rodolphus son los únicos que lo llaman así- confeso Draco- yo lo llamo Severus y cuando papá lo quiere molestar lo llama Sevie.-

Harry soltó una risita –Bueno ese es mejor que el apodo que usa la Sra Fudge para llamar a su esposo -

–¿Ah, si? ¿Cuál es el apodo de nuestro idiota favorito?- Dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras. La verdad era que había muy pocos a los cuales les agradaba el Ministerio de Magia.

–Fudgie Wudgie- Respondio Harry, con los ojos brillando por la risa conteniada al ver la expresión de incredulidad de Draco.

–Oh Merlín, ¿Estas seguro?- Draco estaba muerto de risa.

– Estoy muy seguro, James estaba hablando con el un día en el ministerio y su esposa se acercó a hablar con el.- Contesto Harry.

–¡Tengo que contarle a mi padre! Va a hacer que se sienta mejor consigo mismo ya que este es peor que el apodo que le dio Severus a el- Sonrió Draco

-¿Qué apodo?

–Lucy- Respondió Draco con la cara roja por la risa.

–Ouch- murmuró Harry- Debe ser difícil lidiar con un apodo asi-

Draco miro al chico de cabello negro y sonrió. Su actitud era mucho que la de antes, estaba menos trste y avergonzado.

–Ya que me van a repudiar por completo de todos modos, hay algo que siempre he querido hacer- Dijo Harry.  
- ¿Qué quieres hacer?- Pregunto Draco.

–James- Los ojos esmeralda se estrecharon con enojo- me nombro por su padre Harold. Nunca me ha gustado mi nombre, cuando tenga que ir a completar los papeles voy a cambiar mi nombre oficialmente.

-¿Y como te vas a llamar?- A Draco le dio escalofríos el enojo en la voz de su nuevo compañero cuando él dijo el nombre de James. El tono duro que utilizaba lo hacía temblar.

-Rial. Siempre me ha gustado ese nombre y suena mejor que Harry- Contestó Harry.

–Rial era el nombre del hijo mayor de Salazar Slytherin-Dijo Draco- el se suicido y desde entonces nadie ha utilizado ese nombre antes-

-Lo se- respondió Harry con los ojos brlantes- Creo que ya es hora de que alguien vuelva a utilizarlo.

-Bueno Drake, tengo que ir a la oficina de McGonagall para la prueba y creo que tu tienes esgrima. Te veré mas tarde.

–Hey ¿Por qué me llamas así? Mi nombre ya es lo suficientemente corto- pregunto Draco.

–Es que Drake Suena bien- Dijo Harry distraídamente mientras se levantaba y se alejaba.

–Bueno- Dijo Draco hablando solo en voz alta- Creo que te has metido en algo grande este año-

El soltó un bufido de risa y se fue a la salle

.

* * *

**Hola bueno_ Salle_ es sala en francés. Me parece que el autor original puso _SALLE_ porque Draco tenia que ir clases de esgrima pero yo no estoy segura, porque sala de esgrima en francés se dice de otra manera y si Salle esta ahí por alguna otra cosa que yo ignore, bueno avísenme.**


	4. Pociones

**Hola!**

**Si hay algún lector fantasma ¿Podria enviar un comentario? Solo para saber si hay**

******La historia no es mia y Harry Potter tampoco, esto es una traduccion.**

**¡Que tengan una buena lectura Larchos! :D**

* * *

En el almuerzo Harry entró en el gran salón y se sentó al lado de Draco, quien estaba sentado al lado de Blaise y Tor. Los tres estaban teniendo una animada discusión sobre el torneo de los tres magos. Draco estaba diciendo algo sobre los campeones cuando él se sentó.

–Lo único que espero es que Granger no sea seleccionada como campeona de Hogwarts, la idea de que esa Gryffindor sabelotodo de pelo espeso represente a nuestra escuela es un asco.

-Creo que preferiría que nos represente Granger en vez de un Hufflepuff; los Hufflepuff son todos tan imparciales que podrían ayudar a las otras escuelas, eso arruinaría por completo el torneo y probablemente van a poner un límite de edad para poder participar en el torneo de los tres magos, ya que se ha llevado varias vidas… El ministerio está tratando de evitar que alguien muera este año.-

Blaise se rio de su comentario sobre los Hufflepuffs y Tor lo miro respetuosamente cuando expreso sus razones por las que podría haber una restricción de edad. Draco parpadeo y dijo:

– Tienes razón, sin embargo no puedo dejar de esperar que el campeón sea un Slytherin, eso sería genial.-

–Si, lo seria.- Dijo Harry y sonrió- Pase toda la prueba de Meowgonagall aunque solo fue hasta el nivel de cuarto año, estoy un poco decepcionado realemte hubiera sido un desafío ver hasta dónde podía llegar.-

–MeowGonagall- Blaise estaba tratando de no reírse.

– Su animago es un gato casero ¿no?

–Si- Dijo Draco.

–Ya me lo imaginaba, ella maúlla y no muerde.- Dijo suavemente.

Varios alumnos de quinto año lo oyeron y se echaron a reír. Muy pronto, la mayor parte de la mesa de Slytherin estaba riéndose de la frase dicha por Harry y del nuevo apodo de su profesora menos querida.

–¡Así que vas a unirte a nosotros en pociones esta tarde! Eso es genial… - Draco sonrió- Sé que Snape va a querer probarte, él te va a intimidar pero esa es la forma en la que te juzgara. Él tiene a los Gryffindors acobardados, Longbottom casi se desmaya cada vez que lo ve llegar.

Harry trato de no reírse y fracaso estrepitosamente –Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento, ¡aunque vas a tener que ayudarme a mantener una cara seria!-

-Voy a intentar, ten en cuenta que yo también estaré tratando de mantener la mía – Sonrió Draco.

–Esto va a ser divertido, siempre he tenido una fascinación con pociones- Harry se veía pensativo.

–¡Va a ser divertido verte hacer el ridículo Potter!- Bufo Draco.

– Si, lo va a ser- Dijo Harry salvajemente.

Draco lo miro con confusión plasmada en sus ojos grises. Por un momento pensó en explicarle al rubio a que se refería, pero decidió no hacerlo. Si Draco era tan inteligente como él creía, él lo averiguaría con el tiempo; así que en lugar de explicárselo, él sonrió a su compañeroy puso comida en su plato.

Cuando Severus entró en su salón de clases por la tarde para su clase de pociones doble con los Slytherin y los Gryffindor de cuarto año se sorprendió al ver a más joven Potter sentado al lado de Draco, él había imaginado que muchacho era inteligente y en cuanto a la disposición de los asientos, la pareja parecía haber congeniado de inmediato.

–Por más de que el torneo se realice aquí espero que todos presten atención en esta clase- Dijo en voz baja llamando su atención- El hecho de que se realice aquí en Hogwarts no significa que ustedes puedan convertirse en unos tontos idiotas, aunque la mayoría de ustedes ya lo son.-

El joven Potter levantó una ceja ante su pequeño discurso, observándolo con casual atención. Los ojos de negros azulados se clavaron en los esmeralda y Snape dijo:

–Ya que no he tenido el placer de enseñarte durante los últimos tres años, tendre que hacerte unas preguntas. Son bastante fáciles para cualquiera que se haya tomado la molestia de aprender algo.-

–Por supuesto Profesor- Respondió Harry cortésmente sin pestañar.

Severus sonrió interiormente al decidir que le haría las mismas preguntas que le hizo a Zachary en su primer año.

-¿Qué es un bezoar?

–Es una piedra que se encuentra en el estómago de una cabra que cura la mayora de los venenos.-

¿Cuál es la diferencia entre acónito y luparia?

–Son la misma planta señor, también es llamada anapelo.-

Severus comenzó a hacer preguntas más difíciles, tratando de hacer que el joven Potter falle. Por último, le hizo las dos preguntas más difíciles que les daba a sus estudiantes de séptimo año, y que ellos tenían problemas para contestarlas.

-¿Por qué es difícil hacer un antídoto para el filtro de la muerte en vida?-

–Porque el fabricante del antídoto debe saber que cantidad de poción a ingerido la víctima y debe tener una muestra de sangre antes de que se le de elantidoto.-

-¿Por qué el veritasereum es claro y cuando fue elaborado por primera vez?- Esa era una pregunta difícil, que les hacía a sus estudiantes de E.X.T.A.S.i.S

-Primero, el Vertasereum es la poción de la verdad más poderosa que existe. Es claro porque tiene el equilibrio perfecto entre los ingredientes que son considerados Oscuros y de Luz. Fue elaborada hace 15 años por usted, señor. La hiciste luego de que el asesino de tu hermano mayor fuera declarado inocente porque era capaz de mentir estando bajo los efectos de la poción de la verdad que utilizaba el ministerio en ese momento.- Los ojos verdes de Harry miraban a los des Snape sin pestañar.

Toda la clase se había quedado en silencio, mirando al nuevo estudiante y a él. Por su parte Severus estaba atónito, muy pocas personas sabia sobre el asesinato de su hermano, y ni James ni Lily Potter eran unas de esas personas. Miro al joven extraordinario frente a él y en realidad le sonrió, era una sonrisa delgada y rígida pero hizo que toda la clase susurrara.

–Estuviste bien en todo, Potter. Me alegra saber que alguien en su familia si se molesta en leer los libros necesarios, es bueno saber que _Algunas persona_s tienen un correcto conocimiento de pociones; 20 puntos para Slytherin por seis preguntas bien contestadas y 10 puntos por tener conocimiento previo de temas de nivel E.X.T.A.S.I.S.-

Algunos Gryffindors estaban murmurando y Zachary Potter le estaba disparando una mirada de intensa aversión a su gemelo –Abran sus libros en la página 254 deben encontrar la instrucciones para la poción regeneradora de sangre, al final de esta clase espero que todos ustedes hayan hecho al menos la primera etapa correctamente. Más allá de esto no espero que logren nada.-

Se sentó y comenzó a calificar algunos ensayos de sexto año. Por el rabillo del ojo vio como Harry leía la lista de ingredientes y se acercaba con cuidado a medir cada uno, con un golpecito de su varita creo una versión más pequeña de la llama que él había creado esta mañana y cuidadosamente comenzó a elaborar a poción. Snape observo como los dedos delgados del chico cortaban precisamente el bitteroot para luego echar los pedacitos en el caldero al mismo tiempo en el que él agitaba con la mano izquierda.

Ninguno de sus movimientos fueron en vanos y cada acción era lisa como el cristal, a menos que él lo juzgue equivocadamente, el joven Potter era natural con el tema de las pociones.

Ya casi al final de la clase Snape caminaba alrededor de las mesas, haciendo comentarios ácidos acerca de algunas de las pociones de los Gryffindors; cuando llego a la mesa de Zachary él se burló, la poción era igual que el cemento con un lio negro pegajoso.

-¿Esperas que alguien se ahogue con esto? ¿Añadiste el Bitterroot antes de que el agua hirviera por completo? Tienes suerte de que sepa un hechizo de desaparición; yo debería hacerte limpiar esto a mano, tal vez eso hiciera que

Snape desapareció el desorden y espeto -20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por no leer las instrucciones y otros diez por perder el tiempo, si lo haces otra vez voy a duplicar la cantidad de puntos retirados.

Se acercó a los Slytherins y miro sus resultados sin comentar nada. Cuando la poción regeneradora de sangre se hace correctamente es de un color plata oscuro, Draco fue el que más cerca estuvo de hacer de lograr hacer la correctamente hasta ahora, su poción era de color gris nublado.

–Muy bien Draco. Espero que la próxima vez

Se acercó a la Slytherins, mirando sus resultados sin comentario. Cuando se hace correctamente una poción Replenishing sangre se convertiría plata oscuro. Draco era el más cercano hasta el momento, el suyo era de un gris nublado. Muy bueno Draco. Espero que usted intente cortar la bitterroot menor tiempo próximo, hace que sea más fácil moverse, dijo Severus con aprobación.

-Gracias, señor- Respondió Draco

El llego hasta el caldero del señor Potter y se detuvo a mirar fijamente el liquido plateado oscuro perfecto. Con un movimiento hábil de su varita Snape puso un poco de poción en un tubo y se cortó el dedo con un afilado cuchillo color oro, cuidadosamente dejo caer una sola gota del liquidó en su dedo y vio como el dedo se sanaba instantáneamente.

-Has hecho una perfecta poción regeneradora de sangre en menos de dos horas- El miro a los ojos verdes, que lo miraban sin expresión – Felicidades Potter, recibirás la máxima puntuación. Voy a embotellar esto para dárselo a Madam Pomfrey y estaras excluido del ensayo de dos páginas de la importancia del Bitteroot en las pociones de sangre que deberá ser entregado mañana al comienzo de la clase.-

Los otros estudiantes se quejaron y Harry sonrió

-Otros diez puntos para Slytherin-

–Clase están despedidos-

–A medida que los estudiantes comenzaron a salir Snape dijo:  
–Quédate atrás un momento, Harry Potter-

–Si, señor- Dijo Harry en voz baja acercándose a la zona de trabajo de Snape y esperando a que los demás salgan. Cuando su gemelo pelirrojo camino frente a él, él le agarro el brazo y gruño –Pagaras por humillarme así, Zachary James Godric Potter; yo no estaba bromeando cuando dije que no le tengo miedo a los métodos de castigo de James-

-¿Te conozco?- Dijo Zachary fríamente, soltándose del agarre de Harry y alejándose.

El gemelo más joven vio a su hermano mayor irse con los ojos esmeralda ardiendo con malicia y odio puro.

Después de calmarse, Harry se acercó a escritorio de Severus -¿Si profesor?-

-¿Alguna vez has preparado o ayudado a alguien a preparar una poción antes de hoy, Harry Potter?-

–No, señor. Nunca se me permitió estar cerca de algo o alguien mágico- contesto Harry

-Muchos magos y brujas adultos necesitan al menos tres horas para hacer la poción que tu hiciste esta tarde, pareces tener un talento natural para las pociones. ¿Lees mucho?-

–Lo hago todo el tiempo señor. Cuando estas en confinamiento durante una gran cantidad de tiempo tiendes a encontrar cosas para hacer, me he leído todos los libros escolares de James y Lily al menos dos veces, siempre que podía sacaba algún libro de la biblioteca familiar-

-¿Por qué los llamas por sus nombres?- Severus preguntó, curioso acerca de la respuesta del niño.

-No tengo ningún respeto por ninguno de los dos, señor. Perdí todo el respeto que tenía por James hace por lo menos 10 años, y Lily- Harry se encogió de hombros- ella es tan indecisa que James prácticamente le lavo el cerebro, ella apoya todo lo que él dice, ella probablemente esté de acuerdo con él si el la insulta.-

–Ella era muy diferente cuando estábamos en la escuela- Severus se sorprendió.

–Lo sé- Contesto Harry, se mordió el labio y pensó en algo por un momento.- Señor, ¿puedo decir algo?.

–Adelante- Dijo Severus mirando a los nerviosos ojos esmeralda.

–Vi un incidente en un pensadero en el que estas en 5° año, justo después de que los TIMOS terminaran- Severus entrecerró los ojos, recordaba bien esa ocasión, lo que más recordaba era lo herido y lo furioso que se había sentido.

–Quería disculparme, señor- Continuo Harry- sé que no fui el que hizo eso, pero he oído y visto a James hacer otras cosas de así, me da asco pensar que estoy relacionado con él. Él no es un sangre pura él es un insoportable-puro

- Severus levantó una ceja. Harry tragó salva y acabo – Probablemente te estés preguntando porque soy tan irrespetuoso con mi propio padre. La verdad es, señor, que escuchaste el vociferador, ya oíste lo él que opina de mí y yo opino lo mismo de él. No lo considero mi padre desde que tenía 5 años, él no es más que la persona que trataba de evitar a toda costa.

-Desde luego, no te culpo por lo que hizo tu padre- Dijo Severus en voz baja- Yo trato a tu hermano como lo hago porque él es todo lo que tu padre dijo que _eras_.

–La razon por la que te pedí que te quedaras es porque yo quería preguntarte si estas interesado en tomar clases avanzadas pre-Extasis. Tu serias el más joven de la clase y los planes de estudio serían muy avanzados pero yo no te ofrecería un lugar en la clase si creyera que no vas a poder aguantarla.-

–Me encantaría señor- Harry Sonrió

-Bien. Nos reuniremos durante tus horas libres los martes y los jueves- Severus se paró y se acercó a un estante, seguido por Harry. Snape agitó su varita y la puerta se abrió revelando una habitación llena de diferentes libros de texto – Este es el libro que vas a necesitar para la clase, ya que solo se puede asistir a la clase por invitación mía guardo los libros. Asegúrate de que vuelva en buen estado al final del año.

–Si, Profesor- Susurro Harry, sujetando el grueso tomo azul oscuro.

Severus dudó un segundo y tomo un libro negro con letras color plata.

-Esto te puede resultar interesante, es un libro de texto inédito de pociones a nivel universitario. Si tienes algún comentario sobre el mismo, no dudes en escribirme o venir a mi oficina, está más allá de los dormitorios de Slytherin.-

–Gracias señor-

Harry guardo cuidadosamente los libros en su mochila y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera, antes de salir por la puerta se volvió para mirar a Snape y dijo:  
-He leído tu libro sobre la investigación del Veritaserum y la historia de las pociones de la verdad. En el capítulo 4 mencionas a los celtas, pensé que tal vez quisieras saber que la palabra amigo en celta es _Hereai_ no _Helai_.

Severus parpadeó, se acercó a su estantería y busco el libro mencionado, abrió el libro en el capítulo cuatro y, señalo, que en realidad, la palabra estaba mal escrita por el editor. El levanto la vista hacia la puerta abierta y se rio en voz baja. El antiguo celta era una lengua casi extinta, que era utilizada por menos del cuarto por ciento de las personas del mundo mágico.

-Bueno, Harry Potter, sin duda me recuerdas a alguien que conocí.-


	5. Repudiado

**Hola!**

**Perdon, me tarde mucho en traducir el capitulo por diferentes razones, he estado estudiando, traduciendo otras de mis historias, ya han empezado las clases y me agarro flojera, ya se que no es escusa pero disculpen a esta pobre traductora!**

**Bueno ahora que las disculpas terminaron, necesito pedirles un favor y preguntarles algo: **

**1 ¿Como han estado?**

**y**

**2 Por favor, cuando vean que me estoy retrasando mucho, mucho en la actualizacion comentenme exigiendome que suba otro capitulo, pero haganlo de una manera linda porque sino me voy a enojar y no voy a hacer nada xD. **

**Lo digo enserio. **

**Gracias a los que comentan, yo no contesto todos los comentarios porque tengo mala memoria y siempre me olvido pero SIEMPRE los leo :D**

* * *

Draco estuvo encantado cuando Harry le dijo acerca de sus clases avanzada y al sentase en la cena el rubio le dijo que las otras dos escuelas llegarían en dos días, con eso todos comenzaron las debatir acerca de que escuelas llegarían. Harry escucho el parloteo emocionado de todos por un rato antes de decir:

–Las otras dos escuelas son Durmstrang y Beauxbatons, siempre han sido las que tradicionalmente participan en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. Claro que podrían cambiar a las escuelas involucradas pero, al ser el primer torneo que se va a realizar después de casi cien años, yo creo que van a mantener a los participantes normales.

–El torneo se compone de tres tareas, cada una es más difícil y peligrosa que el otra y para ganarlas necesitas saber hechizos complicados y mucha astucia. Siento pena por el estudiante de Hogwarts que sea eligido si no es de Slytherin, ya que la astucia es una de nuestras virtudes, después de todo- El dijo al ver que varios Slytherins mayores le prestaban atención.  
Harry recibió respetuosas y admiradas donrisas. Tor lo miró directamente a los ojos y dijo:  
- Leíste _La historia de los Juegos Mágicos_ ¿no?

-Si, esta en el capítulo seis. También dice que el Torneo de los tres Magos es de origen europeo.

-Es un buen libro. Encontré sus discusiones sobre los orígenes de Quidditch bastante interesantes. ¿Sabías que antes se llamaba..-  
-Queerditch marsh- Termino Harry- Sí, me pareció genial. Eso significa que el Quidditch se originó en Europa.

-La mayoría de las mejores cosas del mundo mágico son de Europa-sonrió Draco. -Nosotros incluidos.-

-No sé si se te puede considerar una de las mejores cosas de Europa, Drake- Le contesto Harry y Draco lo miro con extrañeza.

-Me gustaría poder jugar este año- Dijo Draco con un suspiro- Voy a perder mis habilidades de Buscador.

-Estoy dispuesto a jugar contigo pero voy a tener que pedir prestada una escoba de la escuela- Ofreció Harry.

-Eso sería genial- Draco exclamo feliz.

-También me gustaría jugar- Dijeron Tor y Blaise simultáneamente.

-Cool- Dijo Draco- podemos hacer dos equipos ¿Qué tal si jugamos el fin de semana?

-Me parece bien-, contestó Harry.

-Es una lástima que no le puedas pedir prestado a tu hermano su Saeta de Fuego.- Murmuro Blaise mirando al Gryffindor.

-Yo podría ser capaz de hacerlo- Dijo Harry, mirando pensativamente a su gemelo.

-¿Con un encanto de convocación?- Adivino Tor.

-Sí, pero tendria que buscar un encanto para poder devolverla.

-La biblioteca cuenta con una extensa sección sobre encantos- Replicó Tor- puedo mostrártelos.

-Eso sería apreciado, me gustaría leer sobre pociones de sangre-

-Pero tú no tienes que hacer el ensayo para Snape- Dijo Draco confundido.

-Voy a hacer uno de todos modos, siempre hay que aprovechar una oportunidad extra para aprender- Respondió Harry antes de pararse e irse caminando hacia los dormitorios. Él ya estaba dormido cuando Draco entro a la habitación.

Dos días más tarde, después de que la clase se sexto año de Pociones terminara, Severus se sentó y comenzó a clasificar los ensayos de cuarto año. Él tenía un sistema de clasificación extraño, uno que cuidaba de la preferencia hacia sus propios estudiantes. Lo primero que comprobaba era la longitud del ensayo, después el tamaño de la letra, seguido por el espacio de separación. Una vez que terminara de comprobar eso, él se fijaba en los pedazos de información que fue sacada de los libros de textos, y luego estudiaba el contenido y la gramática.

Sobra decir que ningún estudiante consiguió nunca un sobresaliente en sus clases. Todas los exámenes que realizaba eran prácticos o en forma de ensayo, así que siempre los estudiantes o tenían una gramática horrible, o estropeaba la poción.  
El ya había corregido más de la mitad de la pila de ensayos cuando encontró un perfecto, incluso la escritura a mano era perfecta, bien espaciada y de buen tamaño. Tenía menos de dos páginas pero el contenido preciso e iba al grano, y la gramática era prácticamente perfecta. Alzó la vista en busca del nombre que tendría que estar en la parte superior de página y parpadeó _H. Potter, Slytherin_, _Cuarto año._

Casi se echó a reír, él le había dicho al niño que no tenía que hacer el ensayo y él lo había echó de todos modos, pero no solo lo había hecho sino que el formato y el contexto del ensayo era de nivel universitario. El chico había puesto la información necesaria para apoyar su trabajo y cuando puso una cita dio créditos al autor original en la parte inferior dela página. El ensayo le traía recuerdos de uno de los suyos, aunque tenía una escritura mucho más elegante, él se inclinó ligeramente a la derecha y se preguntó a si mismo si el muchacho era zurdo, él lo era y había comenzado a inclina su letra desde que era muy joven.

Por un momento se acordó de la conversación que tuvo ayer con él y sonrió. El joven Potter era un ratón de biblioteca, Granger también lo era pero a diferencia de la pequeña hija de muggles Harry lo era con clase y dejaba que sus acciones hablen por sí mismas. Él era el Slytherin perfecto, lo que hacía que todo fuese más divertido ya que él era el hijo de Potter el idiota sangre pura de Gryffindor.

De repente, parpadeo al sentir un leve cosquilleo en su salas. Se puso de pie y salió de su oficina para ir hasta el Hall de entrada. De pie en el umbral estaba el objeto de sus pensamientos con su bonita pelirroja esposa, James Potter seguía siendo el mismo hombre alto y delgado, con gafas, pelo castaño y ojos marrones de siempre. Todavía había en él un arrogancia altiva, incluso después de que terminaran los años de escuela, una cualidad que venía con la creencia de que él era el dueño de la tierra debajo de él.

Lily era la misma, con el mismo pelo rojo de su hijo mayor (que llegaba hasta la parte superios del hombro de James) y los ojos verdes de joven. Una vez, hace mucho tiempo, Severus la había considerado hermosa, luego unas semanas después de eso se convenció de lo contrario, ella era tan arrogante como su esposo sangre pura y era sumamente inteligente solo en su propia mente.

Severus movió sus ojos hacia el reloj de área y noto la hora con una sonrisa triste, hoy era el día en que se realizaría el desconocimiento oficial del señor Potter, pero habían llegado media hora más temprano. El supuso que James quería llegar temprano y coger a todo el mundo por sorpresa. Él se preparó para una conversación desagradable dio un paso adelante para salir delas sombras. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que el hablo.  
- Potter, debí haber supuesto que llegarías temprano, siempre llegabas antes o después a las clases, sobretodo después-

-Hola Snivellus - ronroneó James. Severus apretolos dientes, él _odiaba_ ese viejo apodo de la escuela – He oído que te llevas muy bien con nuestro pequeño squib -

- Si él es un squib, tu hijo mayor es un muggle- Replico Severus secamente.  
Mientras la mandíbula de James se apretaba, el contiuo .¿Te quedas esta oche? Las otras escuelas van allegar esta noche para el torneo-

-Lamento decir que no lo haremos- dijo James secamente. -Tengo un par de cosas importantes que discutir con el Ministro.-  
-Y por supuesto que él siempre está dispuesto a escuchar la opinios de uno de los _famosos_ Potters-

- Por supuesto- Estuvo de acuerdo James- Cornelius también disfruta de escuchar acerca de que tan bien le va a Zachary -

-El niño de oro perfecto- Dijo Severus con sarcasmo- Sigue me, Dumbledore y tu perfecto pequeño Zachy probablemente los estén esperando en su oficina.

James apretó los dientes y se mantuvo en silencio, forzando a Severus a girar y escoltar al idiota hasta la oficina del director. Tal como el había predicho, Dumbledore ya estaba esperándolo con Zachary y para su sorpresa, Harry también estaba allí, sentado en una silla. Cuando sus padres entraron ellos miro con ojos inexpresivos.

James no prestó atención a su hijo menos, fue directamente a abrazar al mayor y saludó alegremente al director. Lily miró a Harry con sus fríos ojos verdes y los lasbios finos antes de besar a su hijo mayor en la mejilla y preguntarle cómo iban sus clases. La cara de Harry era plana, esto no era nada nuevo, el estaba acostumbrado a ser ignorado, su cara lo decía.

-Hoy Harry ha solicitado el cambio de nombre de pila junto con la ceremonia que se realizara, nos encargaremos de eso después de que terminemos con el repudio.

James saco unos trozos de pergamino con una sonrisa estrecha y falsa y los puso frente a Harry.  
-Creo que te enseñe lo suficiente como para que sepas firmar unos papeles, muchacho-

Harry lo miró con los sus ojos esmeralda ardiendo con odio. Severus se estremeció, la expresión se veía tan natural en la cara del chico. El niño más joven cogió una puma y firmó con esmero las cuatro páginas, Dumbledore y Severus también firmaron, como testigos.

James sacó otro pergamino y lo desdobló. Dumbledore se sentó en su escritorio con su siempre presente tazón de caramelos de limón en una esquina y una pequeña moneda pesada en la otra. Una rápida mirada al pergamino le hizo saber que era el linaje de los Potter, con los nombres de todos los fallecidos en color negro y los vivos en oro. En la base del árbol genealógico estaba el nombre de **Godric Gryffindor** con letras negras.

Lily puso un tazón de plata poco profundo en el pergamino sobre el nombre _Harry James Potter_, sacó un pequeño cuchillo de plata con la cresta de la familia Potter grabada en el. Se la dio a James, quien se cortó el dedo con un hábil pequeño toque.  
Tres gotas de sangre cayeron en el tazón cuando el dijo –Yo soy James Godric Rowan Merlin Potter, tres veces tátara niento de el Gran Godric Gryffindor. Yo afirmo a Lily Evan Potter como mi esposa y Zachary Godric Potter como mi hijo y heredero, yo _**no**_ reclamo a Harry.  
Le entregó el chuchillo de nuevo a Lily quien se cortó el dedo y repitió la frase, sustituyendo su informcacion por la de James, luego cortó con mucho cuidado el dedo de Zachary y este dijo  
–Yo soy Zachary James Godric Potter, el único hijo de James y Lily Potter. No tengo ningún hermano o Hermana.

James agarro de nuevo el cuchillo y se volvió sus ojos marrones a Harry, que estaba de pie en silencio cerca de severus.  
-Ven aquí muchacho- Dijo con el mismo tono suave que había usado en el vociferador.

-Mi nombre- dijo el chico de ojos esmeralda fríamente-es Harry.

El acerco a James con miedo en cada uno de sus movimientos. Él no confiaba para nada en el auror.  
-Dame tu mano muchacho-

Cuando Harry comenzó a protestar, la mano de James agarro la mano derecha de Harry con asombrosa velocidad y rapidez. La hoja de plata brilló unos momentáneamente y Harry jadeo suavemente. El agarre que tenía James sobre el brazo delgado disminuyo mientras el decía.  
-Este es Harry, el no pertenece a nuestra familia. El no pertenece a ninguna parte.

Severus vio tan desapasionado como pudo como el nombre de Harry Potter desaparecía de la tabla, se giró a ver los ojos del niño y vio el brillo de lágrimas aparecer de nuevo. Harry parpadeó una vez y cuando abrió los ojos, estos estaban claros y enfocados.

James cogió el pergamino con el árbol genealógico y lo guardo dando un paso atrás con una sonrisa. Dumbledore puso otro trozo de pergamino en la mesa, este solo decía Harry en la parte superior junto con su fecha de nacimiento. En la línea donde debía estar el nombre de su padre o su madre no había nada, ese era su certificado oficial de nacimiento del ministerio, que normalmente se guardaba en el Salón de Registros.

El nombre de Harry desapareció con un movimiento de varita de Dumbedore. Después de que el niño ahora llamado Harry dijera su nuevo nombre, este aparecería en el pergamino y se haría imposible llamarlo por su antiguo nombre.  
-¿Cómo te llamas, hijo?- Dumbledore preguntó.

Miró al anciano directamente a los ojos y dijo: -Rial-.

Mientras su nombre aparecía en el pergamino Severus oyó a Lily Jadear. El entendía por que, todo el mundo mágico sabia quien había sido Rial, su nombre no había sido utilizado desde entonces. Hasta ahora.

-Bienvenido, Rial- dijo Dumbledore, mirando al niño con una mirada calculadora. Severus sabía que detrás de esos ojos azules el viejo cerebro estaba tratando de averiguar por qué eligió el nombre del hijo mayor de Salazar Slytherin.

Rial se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia fuera pero se detuvo justo delante de James Potter.  
-Tengo que darte las gracias, James Potter.- Dijo

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- -Preguntó James gruñendo.

-Me alegro de que hayas hecho esto hoy- dijo Rial con una fría sonrisa. -Tú me has tratado como basura por los últimos 15 años, es bueno tener una razón oficialpara poder hacer esto.

_¡Crack!_

Rial se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando James lo abofeteó en la cara con sus fuerzas. Severus parpadeó, lo había hecho tan rápido que no lo vio venir, no estaba seguro de creer incluso que lo había visto, pero un segundo después cambio de opinión al ver la marca roja en la cara de Rial.

-Pequeño bastardo arrogante- Susurró James mientras tomaba la mano de Lily y salía de la oficina, Zachary los siguió sonriéndole a su ex- hermano. Rial lo vio todo sin cambiar de expresión. Después de unos minutos, les asintió con la cabeza al Director y Severus, enderezo sus hombros, y se fue.

-¿Quieres un caramelo de limón?- Le ofreció Dumbledore poniéndose un caramelo ácido en la boca.

Severus simplemente lo miró fijamente.

Cuando el muchacho antes llamado Harry Potter se encontraba a una buena distancia de la oficina del director se apoyó en una columna y tentativamente toco su mejilla. Hizo una mueca cuando toco un punto sensible, James le había roto, una vez más, un hueso. Él cerro los ojos y no dejo que las lágrimas rodaran por su rostro.

Estaba furioso, su profundo temor a James le impidió seguirlo y gritarle. Se sentía dolido y avergonzado. No había sido la primera vez que James lo golpeo, pero había sido la primera vez que lo hacía en frente do otras personas. No solo lo hizo frente a personas, estas eran su Director y Jefe de casa. Podía sentir su cara arder y maldijo a su piel palida.

-¿Rial?- Una voz dijo en voz baja detrás de él.

Se dio la vuelta con cautela y miro a su Jefe de casa. El profesor de Pociones lo observaba con la compasión y la piedad brillando en sus ojos oscuros. Rial primero se sorprendió, luego se enojó. El no quería la compasión del profesor.

-¿Te importa?- -preguntó, con los ojos clavados a la cara de Rial.

-No-, susurró.

Severus dio un paso adelante y coloco un par de dedos en la cara de Rial. Él se puso rígido, él era ajeno al contacto cercano con personas. Los dedos suaves de su profesor inspeccionaron la mejilla y se negaron a retrocederer. Los ojos de Severus se llenaron con odio cuando espeto

-El te rompio el hueso, nunca pense que podria llegar a hacer eso.

-Esta no es la primera vez que lo hace, profesor- Dijo rotundamente Rial, reuniendo sus ojos verdes con los ojos negros azulados de su profesor. Snape solo le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes.  
-No puedo deshacerme de la contusión pero puedo sanar el hueso.

-Eso sería apreciado- Respondió Rial- Yo preferiría no tener que explicarle esto a Madam Pomfrey, ella es una mujer de buen carácter pero hace demasiadas preguntas.

-Las hace- Coincidió Severus. Él puso su varita contra la cara de Rial y murmuro unas palabras. Harry sintió un cambio rápido, u dolor y una sensación de hormigueo rara.  
-Bebe esto antes de entrar al Gran Salón, te ayudara- Dijo el profesor entregándole una botella con un líquido en su interior.

Rial miró el líquido azul oscuro, sacó el corcho y lo olió. Tenía olor a menta.  
-¿Es una poción calmante?

El adulto levanto una ceja y respondió –Sí, supongo que no debería sorprenderme, eres el mejor estudiante al que he enseñado en 15 años.

Rial sintió una sensación cálida y difusa en su interior y sonrió, mirando con los ojos abiertos a su profesor. _"¡El me felicito!._

-Disfruta del comienzo del torneo Rial, las otras escuelas llegaron mientras estábamos _ocupados._

-Sí, señor- Dijo y comenzó a alejarse. Después de un segundo recordó la botella en su mano y giró. Snape seguía mirándolo –Gracias señor, esto es muy apreciado.

Severus le hizo un gesto con la mano de desdén, diciendo sin palabras que debía continuar. Él sonrió y se alejó, caminando hacia el Gran Comedor. Cuando estaba a pocos metros de la entrada, se detuvo, abrió de nuevo la botella y bebió un poco de la poción en el interior. Esta le envió una sensación de frescor, un cosquilleo por todo su cuerpo y suspiró con alivio.

Rial saco el nombre y la vida de Harry Potter de su cabeza y guardo la pequeñabotella en su bolsillo. El blanqueo su cara para poner un expresión apropiada para un Slytherin y entro en el Gran salón. Esperaba con ansias la noche.


	6. El torneo de los tres magos

**Hola!**

**Me parece que no me tarde tanto como las ultimas veces asi que meresco mas reviews (? jajaja**

**Por faovr pasen a ver, sin no lo han hecho ya, mis otras traducciones! **

* * *

Draco hablaba con otro estudiante de Slytherin mientras comía la cena con sus ojos apuntando a la mesa de Gryffindor y Viktor Krum. Zachary Potter había atraído la atención del estudiante de Durmstrang y consiguió que se sentara a su lado en la mesa de Gryffindor. Draco resoplo, ese gesto era _tan Gryffindor_. Ellos no podían demostrar su clase con acciones, ellos tenían que demostrarla presumiendo y alardeando.

Él dejo de prestarles atención para preguntarse donde Harry (Rial) estaba. Él sabía que la ceremonia de repudiacion sería hoy pero no se supone que tardaría tanto tiempo, Draco recordaba que la ceremonia fue muy corta cuando su padre repudio a Lamont.

El estudiante que era motivo de sus pensamientos entro en el Gran salón y Draco parpadeo. El chico delgado de pelo negro tenía una nueva adición a su apariencia, a través de su pómulo izquierdo y por debajo de su ojo había un magnifico moretón. El nuevo y orgulloso Slytherin ignoro la marca y los susurros mientras se abría paso para sentarse junto a Draco.

-Har- Tor no pudo completar el nombre y parecía sorprendido.

-Es Rial ahora- Dijo en voz baja.

Las miradas de aprobación de los Slytherins lo hizo sonreír –En cuanto al moretón, es culpa de mi ex padre. El rompió el hueso pero Snape lo sano-

-¿Te rompió un hueso de la cara? Draco preguntó con incredulidad.

-James Potter posee una gran cantidad de fuerza. No es la primera vez.- Rial murmuró. Sus ojos recorrieron la sala y encontraron a Zachary sentado al lado del famoso jugador de Quidditch. Él se burló y dijo:  
-La confianza de Potter atrajo a Krum, el cree que es un gran buscador pero el tiene el peor balance del mundo.-

-Lo más probable es que se base en su fama mutua que su talento- Draco respondió a los gestos de os Slytherins.

Los ojos de Rial señalaron a el hombre de rostro delgado con una barba de chivo y él preguntó: "¿Quién es?"

-Igor Karkaroff, me sorprende que Durmstrang lo haya aceptado como director, es un completo cobarde.- Se burló Draco.

-¿Lo es?- Preguntó Rial.

-Sí. Él es un ex mortífago. Cuando los Aurores lo encontraron se tiró de rodillas y les suplicó para que lo perdonen, condenó a muchos a cadenas perpetuas en Azkaban. Él no es muy popular desde entonces.

Rial le frunció el ceño al hombre y miró a la mujer grande sentada junto a Hagrid. Ella era hermosa a su manera, una vez que miras más allá de su nariz aguileña, cara aceitunada y ojos líquidos.

-Bueno, una media gigante. Me sorprende tener una aquí en la escuela, sin mencionar que sea una directora extranjera.- Dijo Draco al seguir su mirada.

Dumbledore se puso de pie antes de que Rial pudiera contestar y toda la sala se quedó en silencio.  
-Me gustaría dar la bienvenida a nuestros huéspedes de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang. Igor Karkaroff es el jefe del instituto Durmstrang de magia- sonaron aplausos corteses mientras el hombre daba un pequeña sonrisa falsa- y la encantadora Madam Maxime es la directora de la Academia Beauxbatons-

Aplausos dispersos sonaron mientras la gran mujer agitaba cohibida una enorme mano - Los dos grupos de estudiantes se quedaran con nosotros durante todo el torneo. El Torneo de los Tres Magos se compone por tres tareas que son peligrosas y excepcionalmente difíciles, así que tengo que advertirles que si eres seleccionado como campeón de tu escuela, no podrás echarte atrás. Es un contrato mágico vinculante-

-Aquí esta Bartimus Crouch, director del departamento de juegos mágicos internacionales, para hablarles más sobre el tema-

Un hombre se levantó y se aclaró la garganta con nerviosismo  
-El campeón que tenga más puntos en el torneo gana la Copa de Los Tres Magos y 500 galeones- Los estudiantes comenzaron a susurrar al oír la cantidad de dinero que daban como premio. 500 galeones era mucho, incluso para los sangre pura – Y debido a la dificultad de las tareas el torneo tiene una restricción de edad de 16 años- se escucharon murmullos descontentos- que será aplicada por una línea de edad que Albus Dumbledore colocara-

-Quien hará la imparcial selección de los tres campeones será el cáliz de fuego- Continuo Dumbledore.

Los estudiantes empezaron a murmurar cuando Filch entro cargando un gran baúl lleno de joyas incrustadas y lo dejo en el piso con un golpe, Dumbledore abrió la tapa con un gesto de su mano, sacó una copa de madera toscamente labrada y la puso en el suelo. Con un rápido movimiento de varita hizo que el cáliz tomara su tamaño normal de 5 ½ pies de alto con llamas azules saliendo del borde.

-El estudiante que desee participar debe escribir su nombre y el de su escuela en un pergamino y ponerlo en el fuego. En la víspera de Todos los Santos tendremos los nombres de nuestros campeones. Buenas noches a todos -Dumbledore les hizo señas para irse.

-Maldita sea, tengo solo 15 años y mi cumpleaños no hasta el próximo mes de junio, sería genial que escogieran a uno de nosotros- Dijo Draco mientras salía junto con Rial.

La expresión del rostro de Rial era pensativa y silenciosa, Draco dijo la contraseña y entró en la sala común de Slytherin. Los ojos de Rial seguían pensando mientras cambiaba sus pantalones por unos cortos para dormir y se deslizaba en su cama de dosel.

-Buenas noches, Rial- murmuró Draco.

-Buenas noches, Drake-Recibió como respuesta.  
Maldita sea, me dijo ese apodo tonto otra vez, Draco gruñó mientras se quedaba dormido.

* * *

Rial estaba acostado en su cama pensando en algunas cosas aunque su repudio ya no estaba en la parte superior de su cabeza, el anunció de Crouch había traído nuevas posibilidades. Habíapensado que el ministerio limitaría la edad a 17 años, que era la mayoría de edad. Lo habían sorprendido y tenía que admitir que no era una sorpresa desagradable.

Cuando él se estaba yendo de la mansión Potter no había pensado en llevarse su dinero con él, no pensó en que la reacción de James iba a ser tan fuerte como repudiarlo inmediatamente. Él había estado guardando un Knut aquí y allá, unos cuantos Sickles y algún raro galeón. Después de la ceremonia, lo primero en que había pensado era como iba a pagar su educación. El anuncio de un premio de 500 galeones era un buen incentivo.

Y dejando eso de lado, sería muy bueno que el campeón de Howgarts sea de Slytherin, él podía entrar legalmente, era lo suficientemente viejo. Técnicamente su hermano debería estar en quintó año igual que él, pero el nunca pudo ir a la escuela y Zachary había fallado en algunas pruebas cuando tenía 8. Él se pregunto cual sería la reacción de Draco.  
El sonrio mientras pensaba en el rubio y cerró los ojos con una decisión tomada


End file.
